


True Love in the Depths of Our Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek (Movies), Shrek The Musical - Tesori/Lindsay-Abaire
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Hetero, Other, True Love, don't delete this, muah I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pippin never knew love until Shrek farted it onto their face. Tragic reallY? But can they keep it up without Fiona stopping them?
Relationships: Shrek/Pippin





	True Love in the Depths of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Pippin deleted my last piece of Shrek art so this is my rebuttal

> "Ah, Shrek-senpai!" Pippin screeched as Shrek took them in his big handsome ogrely man arms.   
>   
> "Oh, you know that I love it when you call me senpai," Shrek growled in their ear. "But there's a name that I really love to hear..."  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> Pippin looked Shrek in the eyes, estacasy blazing. "Okay, _**DADDY!**_ "
> 
> They both continued to take each other until the sound of Fiona coming into the swamp with the triplets. But before anything else could happen, Pippin knew what to do and jumped out the window. 
> 
> Hawt, amirite!

**Author's Note:**

> Love me, Pippin


End file.
